1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wound closure device and, more particularly, to a wound closure device for suturing an opening in tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Puncture wounds, wounds that pierce through tissue, may result from trauma or may be intentionally created in order to provide access to a body cavity during surgical procedures. During endoscopic surgical procedures, for example, a trocar device is utilized to puncture the peritoneum to provide an access port by way of a cannula through the abdominal wall. Generally, a trocar and/or cannula is placed through the abdominal wall for introduction of surgical instrumentation which is necessary to carry out the surgical procedure. In this manner, the surgeon may introduce a surgical instrument such as a grasper, scissor, clip applier, stapler or any other surgical instrument which may be necessary during the particular surgical procedure. Once the procedure is complete, it is necessary to close the wound.
Conventional instruments for closing puncture wounds generally include a shaft that can be extended into the body through either the puncture wound itself (in the case of a puncture caused by trauma) or through a cannula (in the case of a puncture created to access a surgical site). Suture retaining needles are then deployed from the shaft into tissue. Unfortunately, the mechanisms used for deploying the needles are often cumbersome and may make the extension and/or retraction of the suturing device difficult.